


We should finish that drink

by Anuna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 30 days of smut, F/M, Plot What Plot, dirty talking, explicit - Freeform, love hate relationship, season 1 AU, wish for season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when there's some unfinished business between Skye and Ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We should finish that drink

**Author's Note:**

> Written very quickly as the first installment in 30 days of smut prompt challenge. 
> 
> The prompt was: "I haven’t had sex in a year and we’re on opposite sides and I’m hella stressed and still attracted to you and I’m a little drunk right now". Ish. Enjoy!

 

 

Grant knows he is in all sorts of trouble when she slides another glass of drink his way. He can hold his booze just fine, but Skye wouldn't be Skye if she wasn't testing his limits, all kinds of limits, as if this was some sort of teenage rebellion. He should know better but some part of him takes the bait. There's something about that smile and the glint in her eyes telling him he could be having _fun._

 

He's not a person who has fun. He is a person who does jobs.

 

Except now he wants to have fun.

 

“This place is so hot,” Skye says, significantly glancing at him. He supposes the alcohol has lowered her self restraint, verbal or otherwise, because next think she does is loosing another button on her top. Grant swallows and hopes she didn't notice. The place is crowded, the table is small, she is really close to him and it _is_ hot. “I am soaked,” she whines.

 

Grant knows what she wants to imply, but two can play this game, so he uses it as a sensible opening.

 

“Maybe that means you've had enough for tonight?” he says, adding a reproaching look for good measure. She does an exaggerated double take and then gives him a brilliant smile.

 

“What's wrong, Robot? Are you too old for this shit? Or too tired?”

 

He opens his mouth and closes it, because honestly, he is neither.

 

“Seriously, Ward,” she leans closer, all big shiny eyes and full lips and warm smell. “You need a good lay.”

 

“ I – what?”

 

“A fuck, Ward,” she explains comically. “Like, I can find at least half dozen girls who might be interested. Few guys too,” she is saying, looking around them and then giving him a conspiratorial glance and a giggle. Her hand slides up his thigh and she pats him. His dick responds momentarily and hardens. “Let's see,” she says. “That one over there with long blond hair has been looking at you all night, but she looks like a screamer to me. You might not like that. Then there's a brunette right behind me. Works if you're into Kat Dennings kind of boobs. Then there is -”

 

“Skye,” he says exasperated. Her hand is still on his thigh. Her hand is inches away from his very hard, very needy dick. She licks her lips and his gaze is captured by the motion. Out of all the things he shouldn't want, wanting to fuck her probably ranks as number one. But he wants to fuck her.

 

“Or,” she says nonchalantly, looks down for a moment, and looks up again, biting her lip. “You don't have to look any further than me,” she says.

 

He almost groans. “ _Skye -_ ”

 

She wets her lips again. He's not even pretending he's not staring. “I'm completely wet, Ward. You'd be doing me a favor.”

 

“A – what?”

 

She moves closer. “I didn't have sex in ages,” she whines, sliding onto his seat of the booth. “I feel so horny. And I know you'd be good,” she speaks right into his ear.

 

“I'm your SO. The rules -”

 

“Are meant to be broken,” she responds predictably and moves her hand from his thigh over his dick. “Wow,” she says. “That feels so promising,” she continues and squeezes him through his pants. That's... incredibly forward and courageous, but the thing is, it's working. His eyes are rolling back as he fails to suppress a groan. “It's okay Ward, you're just a human,” she's saying with her lips right against her ear. If he just turns his head a little... _like that_... and now she's staring at him with half lidded eyes tempting him with an intense, dirty gaze. “It's okay,” she says with their lips brushing.

 

He can't take this any more. Next thing he knows is her hand pulling at his until his fingers are inching below her short skirt and towards her panties. Wet panties. She moans. Or maybe that's him. She squeezes his dick again. “Maybe you could put that in me and relieve this... awful pressure,” she says.

 

And then she's gone. Her hand is gone and she's standing up and her hips are swaying towards the door. He leaves the money on the table and follows her embarrassingly urgently, not caring if anyone spots his hard on. Outside, she's walking towards the back alley where they parked the car.

 

Once he reaches her she's leaning back against the hood of their rented car. Coulson's rented car. Which should be returned in impeccable condition. There are alarms going off in his head, and maybe he's just drunk (not likely) or gone crazy (a lot more likely) because he walks up to her and pushes her up to sit on the nicely polished metal.

 

Skye grins and spreads her legs. He pulls her forward, intending to repay for the taunting inside the bar, kissing her and making her part her lips. She moans as his tongue slides over hers and moves her hips. He pushes her shirt up her legs and she starts unbuttoning his pants.

 

A moment later they're making out on the rented car, with her hand inside his pants and his fingers inside her wet cunt.

 

“Yes,” she moans next to his ear as she rides his hand. “Yes, yes, oh god, yes. Put your dick in me,” she says.

 

He has to pause and pull his hand out of her to pull his dick out and she's looking at him hungrily. He gets it out and she's spreading her legs wider and he grabs her thighs and pulls her close, _almost_ inside of her

 

And that's when his phone rings.

 

It's Coulson. With urgent orders.

 

“We shall continue this drink later,” she says. He smiles and gives her a dirty kiss.

 

There is no time for later.

 

* * *

 

 

“What is it, _Quake_? Are you tired to have a drink with me?”

 

Grant never calls her Daisy and calls her Quake only when he wants to provoke her, and provoke her he does. She looks tired, but not like someone who didn't get enough sleep. It's not something a simple rest could fix, instead she looks like she's carrying too much of everything on her shoulders.

 

He remembers that pretty well.

 

For all her claims about hating him and not being anything like him, Skye seems to have taken all the wrong pages out of his book. Last time he saw that look on himself almost a year ago, and he wouldn't recommend it to anyone.

 

He invites himself and she sighs, trying to look annoyed and failing. “How's life, Skye?” he asks and takes her bourbon bottle. The base is empty and that suits him just fine.

 

“You'd care,” she says, snatching the bottle from him after he takes a swig.

 

“I would,” he says. “You don't look well.”

 

“Still good with compliments, I see,” she quips back. She tires to make it sound all harsh but it lacks the bite.

 

He gets up from the table to bring two glasses and pours a healthy dose in both.

 

“You remember,” he gives her a smirk and by the way she looks away he'd say he hit a nerve. He hits a lot of nerves these days. Being able to do so feels liberating. On the other hand watching her trying to be stoic and all hero and no nonsense would make him laugh if it wasn't kind of sad. “I'm touched.”

 

“Some things would be better forgotten,” she says. “You, for example,” she adds. Her hand lingers a little too long on his though.

 

Her hair is short and that scrap of clothing she's wearing exposes a lot of her breasts and his dick twitches with interest. “Oh but Skye. I'm too good to be forgotten,” he says and this time she does roll her eyes at him and knocks back her drink.

 

“Still not drunk enough for this conversation, Ward,” she says.

 

“Maybe,” he replies, “but you're perfectly good to fuck.”

 

She opens her mouth but the indignant words never leave her lips. He cheeks flush red, though.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“When was the last time you had sex, Skye? It's been ages, I presume.”

 

“You think I'd tell you?” she quips back, but he can practically see the heat rising the more stiff she tries to appear.

 

“Sex, Skye. Fuck. Good, hard fuck, not vanilla pudding. Not someone treating you like a precious princess.”

 

She gets in his face because that's just who she is – still getting all worked up and never backing away from a challenge. “Maybe women like being treated as a precious princess,” she says.

 

“ _Women_ , yes,” he says, deliberately looking at her lips and letting his eyes slip low to her breasts. “Not you, Skye. You need to be fucked dirty and hard because that's exactly what you are.”

 

She narrows her eyes at him, looking furious, but he's willing to take the chance on the guess that she's as wet as he remembers it from over a year ago.

 

“You would know something about me?”

 

“I know you hate yourself because you still want me to fuck you good and hard and make you scream,” he says.

 

“You think – you _think_ you can make me scream?” she says, eyes furious but her breathing labored and her voice hitching. He leans in, bringing his lips close enough to brush her ear.

 

“I promise I'll make you scream,” he says. He pulls her earlobe between his teeth and she shudders. “more than anyone ever did.”

 

The glasses crash against the hard floor when he pushes her onto the table, and the bottle he won't miss follows. Grant grabs her face and fistfulls of short hair and kisses her roughly, for all the worth of the time he spent behind bars and under her condemning gaze. He might be a bad man, a monster, but she's the one who still wants to be fucked by him, so what does that make her? He pulls the straps of her top down and unhooks her bra. Her tits are wonderful weight in his hands and her moan goes straight to his dick as they kiss.

 

Her hands are shaking as she's trying to get rid of her pants. All he needs is for them to go below her ass. He pulls his dick out and pulls back only to turn her around and bend her over.

 

He drags his finger over her wet cunt and she moans. “Don't play games with me, Ward,” she says.

 

“Oh trust me, sweetheart”, he says, “No games.”

 

She screams as soon as he pushes his dick into her. It sounds like good kind of scream but he doesn't want to hurt her so he pauses with his hands on her ass.

 

“Start moving, you jerk,” She says, pushing her hips into his. With a wide grin on his face he holds her steady and sets the rhythm, slow at first, pushing deep to make her moan from the bottom of her throat, denying her what she's asking for.

 

“Fuck,” she says, “fuck me harder like you said.” He complies, torn between closing his eyes and watching half of her exposed back and her messy hair and her attempts to turn around to look at him. He tilts her hips and picks up the speed and she screams again. “Oh god yes,” she moans. “Right there. Just like that.”

 

He's fucking her hard into wooden surface and she's not even trying to keep quiet. He pulls her closer and moves so he's over her, his teeth sinking into her shoulder as he fucks her, rough and hard. Skye screams and comes and the ground beneath his legs starts to shake.

 

It takes some time until both catch their breath and he reluctantly pulls out of her. He can't help a triumphant smirk when she moans.

 

He'd put his dick back inside his pants, except she's turning around, pulling her top off and kicking her pants away. She sits back at the table and spreads her legs wide.

 

Grant's throat goes dry.

 

“Seriously Ward,” Skye says, flushed, fucked and gorgeous. “That's all you were going to give me?”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
